Reality Forge: AVP
by Wateriercrown5
Summary: A dead nerd gets a lot more than he expected from his afterlife. Let's follow him and see just what he does in the world big bugs and ugly motherfuckers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Game set-up

Back in the darkroom time to make some new choices. Combing through the list, I find a movie section I'm immediately drawn to one of my favorite movie series Aliens or more specifically Alien vs. Predator. The perfect monster and the ideal hunters with humanity trapped in the middle.

I decided to go with strategy, 4x, and RPG. But I don't feel like managing every little detail of the lives of a few of my creations. If anything I would instead pick my favorites based on the survivors of tough situations, rename them and have fun with that. I'm tired of handcrafting great heroes with grandiose backgrounds the person has no actual claim to in the end.

Accepting with cheats turned on. I would rather have them and not need them than need them and not have them. Soon after I make my choice, everything fades to black, but unlike last time I don't wake up to a galaxy to play with instead all I see is race select screen. There were three options for species with various sub-factions.

For the Yautja, also known as the Predators, you can choose between an ordinary clan or a bad-blood clan. While from a hierarchical stance, they're run mostly the same it's very much so a "Respect your elders." sort of race. With bad-bloods, however, a bit more weight is put into "Might makes right." ideology. Though I would say that the most exciting thing that's different between the two is how their populations grow, for normal clans, it's more or less what you would expect the population grows naturally with birth rates being affected by the current populace and access to supplies. Bad-blood clans, on the other hand, have much lower birth rates regardless of population and supplies, their most reliable source of new hunters is by taking in criminals cast out from other clans. This difference leads to having more sporadic bursts of hunters of various levels of experience appearing though this does translate into a lower public order.

Next up is the Xenomorphs. I was surprised to find that there were two choices here in the form of red and black xenomorphs. Instead of a difference in population growth with this choice comes a significant boost in strength and speed. There is, however, a considerable debuff to match it. If you choose red xenomorphs, you will be the only red hive, and any 'wild' black xenomorph hives you run into will be immediately hostile to you. Otherwise, it's what you'd expect from a parasitic hive-mind. To say the least public order is not an issue. Though as a bonus using two pretorians ten warriors and twenty drones, you can start a new hive and select whether you become said hive turning your previous one into an allied A.I. or founding an A.I. hive at the cost of its survival having less of a guarantee.

Finally, onto the humans, there are four factions. A United Americas colony based around expanding the holdings of the UA in exchange for sending regular tithes of resources to the UA you can at any time call for marine reinforcements or emergency supplies. Next is a UAMC sector commander, less focused on city-building and more on logistics you've been assigned to maintain various outposts and garrisons in your assigned sector to protect UA assets. The third is a Weyland-Yutani research outpost that earns resources and support by aiding the Weyland-Yutani corporation in their research while being able to utilize the various lines of advance synths for a wide variety of tasks. And finally, the independent colony, while lacking any of the bonuses from the other factions you additionally lack any of the restrictions they have.

This is going to be a difficult choice for me.

I'm pretty proud of myself. It only took me three hours to narrow it down to red xenomorphs and a yautja clan.

Three years later… Not really but this is a really difficult choice. I've decided to go with a red Xenomorph hive, a familiar darkness falls over me.

When I come too I'm in an overhead view of a ventilation shaft overlooking two ovomorphs they seemed larger than usual. When I selected the smaller one of them a small tooltip appeared (Royal ovomorph- this egg when hatched will provide a royal facehugger who's resulting offspring will produce a Queen Xenomorph.) Looking over at the larger one I got quite a shock. (Imperial ovomorph- The one hope of the red hive. This egg will produce a red Xenomorph Emperor if lost too soon another might be born the natural way but it will take a very long time.

It seems the god of games has smiled upon me for this initial start. Well… this is where the fun begins. The royal egg began to open. It was a large adorable little thing. It's a larger than average facehugger with beautiful red splotches across the sections of the black carapace that cover its body. No… I can't use this one. It's a guaranteed queen quickly hatching the Imperial facehugger I sent it through the ducts unveiling more and more of the facility to be my hive. Being very careful I soon get a feel for the size of the facility. It's old twenty to thirty rooms and under-maintained definitely a terrestrial facility I found an external heat vent to prove that. Whatever this facility is it produces a large runoff of heat and smoke maybe a refinery or power plant. So far the count is about seven workers. Listening in on various conversations I've learned that this is less than a quarter than should man the facility. Sounds like this place hasn't seen much love in a while.

Alright, a little more recon and I think I have my guy. Dude, literally just wanders around all-day all I need to do is just wait for him to cross into a zone no one else enters and he's mine. I got my chance when the poor dumb bastard took a smoke break in a supply closet. He was wrapped up and unconscious before he knew what hit him… what hit him being a strangling death crab… moving on.

Giving a few hours on crab-support I directed the hugger to crawl into the vents it's timed lifespan drawing ever closer to its end. Now Dave, as he shall be referred to from now on, wakes up none the wiser. A little three day fast forward later and good ol' Dave is having chest pains. He's been working a late shift and just about everyone's gone… just the one I've taken to calling Janis. But she's on the other side of the facility and won't hear what happens next. As the timer ticks over to complete something surprising happened. Instead of the screams, I expected, the bar turned into a button. This opens a whole new avenue of attack for me. It's probably how I'm expected to spread to other planets. Interesting but progress must be made the button was pressed and the screaming began as poor Dave's chest began to heave then there was a sickening crack then the little prince did pull itself from Dave's chest. He was further along than your average chestburster using four spidery limbs to pull his way from the dead man's chest. He was adorable, his head had the beginnings of the prominent ridge seen in the xenomorph upper hierarchy. His exoskeleton while still mostly a pale fleshy color was already showing signs of red on the dome of his head and a few splotches on his body. Sending him quickly into the vents I'm suddenly made aware of the sound of feet hitting metal floor plates.

Oh, this is just too perfect setting up the royal facehugger near the door I catch Janis before she could even scream at the sight of Dave. It wasn't even two hours before the queen would hatch, and if I had any say in it no bodies would be found when the next shift arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Baby hive

It took several days, but I am happy to say that the lady who shall now be known as Queen Daisy is approaching fully grown. The issue so far is keeping her hidden in the air ducts. Along with the note of growth, it seems I have to actively give an order for them to move to the next step in evolution even if they skip over the other forms. There are five for the emperor and four for the queen. Hopefully, it won't be the same for the rank and file of the xenomorphs only for these hero units, but if not, I'll just have to adapt.

Daisy is settling into a large storage room that's not been used since my arrival. I've discovered a new ability as well. When the local Xeno population is below a certain point, the growth steps can be skipped over in exchange for a debuff across the board to all of the units it's used on. There's only one step for Daisy though chest-burster to Queen. At my command, Daisy sheds her carapace to take the beautiful form of a fully-realized crimson Xenomorph Queen. The egg sac was formed three hours later, with the first five eggs ready for their hugger to be released within five hours of that.

With just enough huggers to ambush the rest, I just wait patiently for them to corner themselves. The way I see it, as long as whatever this place is doesn't shut down for a while, I should have my new drones ready before too long. Giving the adolescent Emperor the order, all five wrapped up incubators are dragged and barricaded into a storage room until they "hatch" in a few hours.

Fast-forwarding through about three and a half hours, the chest-bursters hatch; selecting the group, I skedaddle them into an air vent. It turns out they work kind of like larvae from starcraft. While I have them selected, there's another section I can open called evolve. Let's see what we have here, {Nanitic*: 1-hour STR: very low SPD: low HP: very low / Drone: 4-days STR: low SPD: average / Runner-Drone: 6-days STR: low SPD: High HP: low / Flying-Drone: 10-days STR: very low SPD: very high HP: low} moving quickly through the listed items I decide to set all five to become nanitics I can still move them around. At the same time, a bar starts to fill above each's head. Judging from the greyed-out button, I'll have to evolve them manually. But then again, that just means I can herd some burgers ready to turn into drones onto, say, an escape-shuttle; they are markedly easier to hide than a drone.

The hour has passed, and I press the evolve button and what happens is fascinating. The chest-bursters go through several rapid sheds growing to the size of an average xenomorph drone. This gives me the feeling that my drones will be somewhat larger than the average xenomorph. Quickly I look over my five new nanitics. They're spindly, small underwhelming, and their exoskeletons look soft and slightly discolored. Looking over their commands, movement options are {direct, evasive, stealth} with the average attack settings {passive, neutral, aggressive} average stuff. Selecting two of them, I set them to {passive} and {stealth}, sending them to scout out the colony. When I did that, a counter appeared in the top left of my view.

**[Scouting party returns in: t - 5 hours]**

I thought that it was weird my viewable area didn't expand when they left the facility. It's okay though; I can be patient. By that time, I will have had Daisy working overtime. It totaled out at the end with something like thirty eggs and counting by the time my timer reaches zero.

**[Scouting party returns in: t - 5...4...3...2...1…]**

My view shifts massively as I'm given a sweeping overhead view of the facility, which I now see is a refinery moving across a broad valley filled with buildings.

**[New Carthage]**

**Population: 2600+**

**Development: minimal**

**Combat Readiness: negligible**

Fascinating. Switching the other three nanitics to match the two scouts, I send them all to get an idea of the locations of things. Finding the spaceport, reactor, communications building, and any security structures is of the utmost importance.

Three hours after that and the facility we're in goes into emergency shut down. It looks like it's been without workers for too long, and emergency fail-safes have deployed. Recalling the scouts with their job half done, ordering one to sabotage the comms station on their way back. Let just say he made quick work of that powerline… and the backups. It looks like that's diverted some of the attention as some of the people heading towards the refinery are redirected to the comms building.

Something like fifteen people enter the refinery, looking around for the missing crew. None of them were armed, and my weakest xenos can absolutely manhandle your average human. Not to mention how much ventilation a refinery has it's face-hugger heaven in this joint. They break into small groups, the largest at eight heads to the control room. The other seven break apart in ones and twos, checking pipes and power lines. Picking off the smaller groups was too easy. Also, thanks to the intuitiveness of the system, I can order the nanitics to release our new guests of their radios and drag them into various rooms. The most challenging part was the group of eight. Luck was on my side in the end because none of them seem to have passed horror movie orientation. The group of eight split into a group of four and two groups of two, leaving the smaller groups to the face-huggers. I bring the full might of my nanitics on them, subduing the civilians quickly.

**{[Nanitic workers are workers in a eusocial insect colony (such as an ant or termite colony) that are smaller than the other workers. Nanitics result from starvation and are often workers arising from the first brood.]}**

**{[(That's all for now. Not really sure why I was slapped with inspiration for this story, but such is the way of things. Check out my other stories and live long and prosper! )]}**


End file.
